1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drink shaker. More particularly, this application relates to a drink shaker configured to facilitate accurate pours and flair bartending trick pours.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shakers are used to combine alcoholic beverages with one or more mixers (e.g., soft drinks or juices) to form a variety of cocktails. Existing drink shakers or shaker “tins” are often made of metal, for example, stainless steel. Various liquids and ice can be added to a shaker to create a cooled drink.
Flair bartending is the practice of entertaining guests or customers with the manipulation of bar tools, for example, drink shakers and/or liquor bottles. Some flair bartenders incorporate juggling into their routines and others mix and pour multiple drinks at once, sometimes by stacking shakers on top of one another. Flair bartending can attract customers and improve the overall experience for clientele at an establishment that serves drinks, for example, cocktails. Additionally, there are flair bartending competitions, for example, the Legends of Bartending World Bartender Championship held annually in Las Vegas, Nev. At the Legends of Bartending World Bartender Championship, contestants are judged on, among other things, flair as well as accuracy. Accuracy requires the competing bartender to measure the quantities being poured without actually using a measuring cup or similar tool. For both flair bartending and normal bartending practices, accuracy is important to bar managers and owners because over-pouring wastes drinks (for example, alcohol) and results in diminished profits. Similarly under pouring requires the bartender to remake a drink, wasting valuable time. Using existing shakers and devices a bartender may combine the ingredients of a drink or beverage into the shaker and miscalculate the measurements, resulting in an over-pour or under-pour.
Thus, an improved shaker that facilitates accurate pours while aiding flair or trick pouring is needed.